


Giraffes don't have vocal chords

by Deliriousdoll



Series: Daehope [1]
Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I suck at this, M/M, Smut, and like 2k of fluff at the end, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriousdoll/pseuds/Deliriousdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The movie night that turned two worlds upside down. Or, at least, put a guy on his fours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giraffes don't have vocal chords

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically what happens when you let me loose after 2am. I'm not the only one to blame, tho. Go check this little bitch (just kidding, ily) on Wattpad, she's at least half guilty of this. https://www.wattpad.com/user/Sen-Mithrarian
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is PURE FICTION. I am NOT saying this has happened. Don't get offended, please.

DH's POV

The perfect way to end a free day was, of course, a movie. Or it seemed, at least. While JongUp and I made our way to the closest cinema to watch whatever they were showing I couldn't think of a better way to end the day. Scratch that, I could, but I didn't think it would be possible to do it that night. Boy, was I wrong. The cinema was almost empty, but I didn't expect less of a Tuesday evening. We chose the seats on the far left of the last row. There was 10 people at most counting us, and at least half of them were teenagers that were too bored to be anywhere else. I prayed for the lights to go off soon. If I were lucky enough, I could sleep through the movie without being disturbed. It seemed to be my lucky day. The lights were off right as I thought about it. Not long after, though, the door opened and two men walked in. And chose to sit two seats away from me. JongUp's eyes traveled to the strangers, but I didn't even bother looking their way. I wanted a quiet night.-Isn't that Hoseok?

  
It took me a few seconds to register JongUp was talking to me.

-Who?-You know, that guy Junhong took dance lessons with.-He pointed at the stranger sitting the closest to me.- I'm pretty sure it's him.Only then did I bother to look his way. High cheekbones, dark hair, thin frame, straight nose. Yes, it was definitely him. If the rumours running around were true, my night had just become much more interesting. I elbowed JongUp's side, trying to get his attention.-Do you think it's true what they say about him?-He stared blankly at me, not getting what I meant.-Those rumours about him.-still nothing.-That he likes it hard.-Rumours are just that, DaeHyun. Don't get your hopes up. I sighed and turned my gaze back to the big screen in front of me. I hated to admit it, but he was right. The chances of him being a bottom were slim, not to mention the chances of him being submissive, and even less kinky. Hell, even the chances of him being into men were non existant at best. But none of that could keep me from imagining. Imagining him on his knees, in front of me. Begging, with his hands tied on his back and those pretty eyes covered by a blindfold. Taking me in his mouth, deep, almost choking. I kept on imagining and imagining. Bent over, against a wall, on the floor, on a bed, even on the kitchen counter. I thought of all my mouth could do on that pretty skin of his. God, now that was hot. J-Hope, no less, marked by me like a little whore, hickeys and bitemarks all over his neck, down his chest, on his thighs.Before I even realised half of the movie had gone by, and with it, the full contents of my popcorn bowl. I was horny. I wished for nothing more than to approach the man beside me and ask him anything, a word would be enough to see what I was facing. My luck that day didn't seem to end. The man he was with, who I assumed to be his manager, walked out with his phone on his hand and a frown on his face. Whatever was going on would definitely take him a while. If only I could find a way to get rid of JongUp, even if it were only for a few minutes, the evening would be perfect. I thought of a million reasons to make JongUp leave his seat, but none of them seemed the right one. Whatever deity I had been silently praying to seemed to hear me.-DaeHyun, I need to get out. a big drink wasn't the best choice.I tried not to snort as I pressed my body further back into the seat to let him pass. I would have to thank him later. Now all I needed was an excuse to talk to the main character of my latest fantasies. The answer came to me almost magically when I laid my eyes on the almost full both of popcorn he was holding on his lap. I stood up from my seat and took the one right next to him.-Excuse me, could I borrow some popcorn?He turned to me, ready to tell me to fuck off, I guess, but the look on his face changed the minute he saw me. First confusion, then recognition and then something I could only identify as lust. He looked down to his popcorn, and then to mine, assessing the situation. -S--sure, take some. My hand hovered above his bowl, but something about the way he was holding on to it made me want to see it off his lap.-Is it a problem if I put some on my own?- I waited until he shook his head, then grabbed his bowl.-Perfect, thanks.He was fast to react. Not even a couple of seconds passed from the moment I lifted the bowl to the moment he threw his jacket on his lap, but that couple of seconds was enough. Jung Hoseok wanted me. I put both bowls down on the seat beside me, not caring what happened to them. I pulled the jacket off his legs and leaned closer.-I got something better to cover that.-I placed my hand on his knee and moved it upwards as slowly as I could.-But you don't even need to, I have one of those too, see?He moved his eyes to the more than obvious bulge on my jeans, and a mix of admiration, surprise and, once again, lust appeared on his face.-Tell me, Hoseok, is what everyone says true?-Wh--what does--?-My hand ghosted over his boner, not quite touching but close enough to send a shiver up his spine.-Are you as submissive as it's said?I pressed the heel of my hand against his length, getting a delicious gasp from him. All he could do was nod as my hand worked wonders. I leaned closer to him and caught his earlobe between my teeth.-Maybe you want to show me. How about we exchange kakaotalk IDs or phone numbers? Is it fine with you?A couple of minutes later, we had each other's contact information saved in our phones. Before we could do much, the door opened and JongUp walked in. I went back to my seat, not before promising him a night he would never forget.

* * *

  
It was the time we had agreed to meet in front of the same cinema we had been to only a couple of hours before. I turned the corner, hoping to see the familiar figure waiting, and sighed relieved when I saw he was there. To my surprise, he had changed his clothes. His jeans were now leather pants, and the plain shirt he was wearing was now a tight tank top and the same jaket he had been wearing earlier. I took a few moments to appreciate the way his ass looked on those impossibly  tight leather pants. Yes, it was going to be a good night.

-Now that's what I called being dressed to impress.He turned around and took a while himself to check me out just as I had done with him earlier. His throat bobbed as he visibly gulped. Not that I could blame him, though. He wasn't the only one that had changed clothes, and I knew my shirt was less buttoned up than it should and my jeans were a little tighter than what was considered normal, and, for a fact, I knew the effect it has on people.-I was starting to think you wouldn't come.I looked at him up and down once more before replying.-Like hell I'd miss this.-He seemed to relax, obviously satisfied with my answer.-I know a place nearby, it's discreet and the rooms are big and comfortable, we can go there.-He looked at me doubtfully, he probably thought an hotel wasn't the best place to do all we had in mind. I smiled reassuringly.-Don't worry, if they weren't discreet I would've been involved in so many scandals I'd have to hide in a hole to avoid them all.-It's not that, it's just--well, it doesn't matter.He tried to avoid my gaze, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.-Don't worry, speak up. We can do whatever is best to you.-I kind of forgot to have dinner after going back home.-You could've told me before, I know the perfect place for that, too. It's this way, let's go.I started heading to one of my favourite restaurants. Truth to be told, I had forgotten about dinner as well. The restaurant was a ten minute walk from the cinema, and, even better, a bare couple of minutes away from the hotel. Halfway through those ten minutes, he stopped on his tracks.-What's wrong?-Could--Could you hold this for a second?I didn't think too much of it, he most likely wanted to check if he had his phone, or his house keys. I spread my hand to him. For a few seconds he stared at it, looking  
somewhat insecure. Before I could ask again, he took my hand on his, redder than I had ever seen him. It took me by surprise, I didn't have him for the kind of guy to hold hands, or any other thing of that kind. We walked like that, hand in hand, making small talk. It didn't take us long to reach the restaurant.-Good evening, Mr. Jung. The usual?I nodded to the middle aged woman, a polite smile on my face.-An habitual here too, I see.-What can I say? I'm a predictable man."The usual" was a table for two on a reserved area, with only a couple more tables around. To extend my luck further, a Tuesday wasn't the best day for a romantic dinner, so there was only another couple in sight. The dinner went on normally, we talked about everything and anything, dance, music, favourite movies, nothing special. It was halfway through the second course when small talk started to bore him. More or less when I felt something press on my boner. I looked down, confused at first, but everything was clear when I saw his foot resting on my chair.-Some problem?He had one elbow propped up on the table, resting his head on his hand. The picture of innocence. A small smile appeared on his face as he started rubbing my growing bulge with his foot.-Nothing, nothing at-The pressure became stronger, making me gasp.-At all.The waiter came by to collect our dishes.-Have you thought what you want for dessert?Hoseok looked at me smiling innocently.-What would you recommend?I took a deep breath, trying to reply. He knew what he was doing.-Cheesecake.He turned to the waiter, still smiling.-Make it two, please.The man left with a small bow. I rested my head on my hands, focusing as best as I could on ignoring the moves of Hoseok. He seemed to know exactly the way I would feel best. He went on like that, right the exact amount of pressure to get me worked up, never enough to send me over the edge. After what felt like an eternity, the pressure disappeared, as suddenly as it has started. The rest of the dinner went out as it had started, as normal as it could get and, soon, we were heading out to the hotel. The usually short walk took us even less than it normally would. The receptionist welcomed us with a warm smile.-Good evening, Sir. How can I help you?-I have a reservation, the name's Jung DaeHyun.She didn't even need to check my reservation before giving me the key to the room. I led him to the elevator, my hand on the smallest part of his back. I started running it lower the closer we got to the elevator, shoving it in his back pocket.  I pressed my body to his while we waited, making sure he felt my erection as much as I was feeling it. I kissed his neck and ran my lips up his jaw, to his ear.-I hope you are as impatient as me. Can you feel it? It's all because of you.  
  
He leaned his head back sighing as I moved my free hand to the front if his pants, where his boner was starting to be painfully obvious.-Just-- h--hold on. Almost there.I rubbed him through the thin leather, sucking a hickey on the lower part of his neck, almost by his collarbone. A faint beep made us jump apart. The elevator was here. We were relieved to see there was no one in. We walked in silently, stealing glances at each other. I pressed the button to the eleventh floor. We hadn't even reached the first floor when the tension was too much for us to stand. One second we were just staring at each other and the next, we were all over each other, kissing, all teeth, tongue and heat. I pushed him against the wall, holding his thighs. He wrapped his legs around my waist, opening his mouth hungrily, wanting to get as much of me as he could. I ground my hips against him, giving both of us a little bit of the friction we needed so much. I kept grinding, swallowing all of the moans that left his mouth. All too soon, the elevator stopped. I let him go reluctantly, but never losing contact with him. We tried to go on like that for a few steps, tangled up on each other. Not a good idea. It wasn't too long before we were both on the carpet, still tangled up. We had no choice but to walk separately. Only a few seconds to reach the door, even less to unlock it, and barely a minute later, we were devouring each other again. I made my way to the bed blindly,half carrying Hoseok, half pulling from him. It wasn't long until we reached it. I fell back, pulling him over me. With a swift move, I changed our positions, pressing him against the mattress.-Hang on just a little bit more, sweetheart.-I opened one of the drawers, searching for my favourite pair of handcuffs. I hid them behind my back.-Will you be a good boy and get on your knees for me?-Not this time. Tonight I'll be a really, really bad boy.-He slowed down after every word, shaking his head from side to side.-Why don't you tell me first what you're hiding there?-Only good boys get rewards, sweetheart. Are you sure you want to be bad?-I'm sure a man like you knows how to make me behave. Or are the rumours fake?Still hiding the handcuffs on my left hand, I pushed him off the bed, to the carpet.-Will you be a good boy now?He looked at me biting his lip and got on his knees, his hands going automatically to his back.-Yes, master.-Now that's a good boy. Ready for your reward?-He nodded, his eyes glowing with passion and, oddly enough, innocence. I held the handcuffs up for him to see.-Custom made with the best leather, it's soft to the skin but it still restrains you. What do you think?His jaw dropped as he nodded, still admiring the masterpiece I was holding. With swift moves, I put them on him, securing his hands to his back.-You seem to have a lot of practice.-Good boys don't speak unless I tell them to, sweetheart. Don't you want the other gift I have for you?- A moan escaped his mouth as he nodded again, waiting.-Let's see how well you can use your mouth. Do you think you can pull my pants down using your mouth only?He nodded again, licking his lips with anticipation and, without wasting any more time, he devoted himself to the task I had assigned him. Not only could he do it, he was the fastest I had seen. In the blink of an eye, he had lowered both my jeans and underwear down to my knees. He stared at my cock, eyes widening even more.-Is all this for me?-All yours, sweetheart, all yours. Do you know what to do with it?And just like that, he took the head in his mouth and started sucking. He was gentle at first, circling his tongue around me, slowly, with practiced ease. I looked down at him, almost rolling my eyes with pleasure. His eyes found mine right as he took almost half of me in his mouth. He kept sucking, those big eyes still studying mine, assessing my reactions. When I thought he couldn't get better, he took it even farther, taking me so deep his nose touched my body. His eyes were now half closed, kind of teary, but he had no gag reflex whatsoever. I started fucking his face, holding his head in place. He was humming, letting out an occasional moan when I pulled his hair a little harder than I should. We went on like this for minutes, the pleasure too big to stop. It was when I felt heat pooling at the pit of my stomach that I pulled away from his face, precome and saliva dripping down his chin.-You must be such a slut. Had never seen anyone give a blowjob like that.-He smiled proudly, licking his lips.-Now, tell me, where would you want me to come, your pretty face or your dirty mouth?Without even thinking about it, he opened his mouth, his tongue poking out, and closed his eyes. I wrapped my hand around my length and, with a couple of experienced pulls, I came, most of my load landing in his open mouth, a couple of loose strands covering his cheeks and eyelids. After he had swallowed, I sat on the bed and signaled him to approach.-You've been such a good boy. Ready for the next round?-I was born ready.-let's get you out of those clothes.He turned around before I had to say anything. I opened the chain joining both cuffs and took his tank top off, followed by his shoes. While I did that he had already loosened his belt and undone the zipper of his pants. I pulled them down as fast as I could, and I was instantly rewarded with his perfect ass perfectly covered by black underwear that clung to all the right places. I bit one of his ass cheeks, giving the other a little slap. He let out a perfect moan. I took off his underwear as well. If I thought it was being my lucky day before, now I was sure it couldn't get better. Right there, between his two perfect buttocks, there was the unmistakable base of a buttplug.-Have--Have you been wearing this all evening?I gave the plug a little push and, judging by his moan, hit his prostate. He'd had that thing in for hours, and I hadn't even realised. I had definitely underestimated the amount of fun we would have that night. I pulled out halfway and pushed it back in, making him shiver and try to hold his moans. I bit the side of his thigh, teasing him with the black toy. It wasn't too big, but it definitely was too big not to feel it when it's in.-Don't keep your moans, sweetheart. I want to hear you. I want to hear how much of a good boy you are.- I pulled the plug out and, without a warning, shoved it back in. He moaned louder than he had all throughout the evening, leaning his head back.-That's right, such a good boy. I bet you felt like a slut, with your little toy reminding you how good it feels to have a big cock deep inside you.-I kept teasing him, murmuring encouraging words, almost too low for him to hear over his high, loud moans that could rival any pornstar's.-Tell me, sweetheart. What were you thinking of when you put this in?I sped up, digging the fingers of my free hand on the smooth skin of his thighs, making sure to do it strong enough to leave a mark.-Y--YOU. ALL I-- THOUGHT OF WAS- He let out a whimper as he felt the toy graze his prostate.-W--WAS YOU. F--FILLING ME UP, TELLING ME--AH HOW G--GOOD I AM FOR MY M--MASTER.Those words managed to make the last bit of sanity I had disappear. I pulled the buttplug out and threw it to the bed carelessly, replacing it with three of my fingers. They went in almost effortlessly, thanks to the black device I had disposed of being in for so long. I moved my fingers with practiced efficiency, making the boy in front of me produce the most amazing moans and mewls I had ever heard, mixed with what sounded like my name. If I didn't know the hotel better I'd think half of the guests would be hearing us, but one of the wonders of this place were the completely soundproof rooms. I added a fourth finger almost as effortlessly as the other three. I kept on scissoring my fingers on ways I knew would make him remember me for years, almost as long as I'd remember hearing my name on his voice, laced with the loudest moans I had ever heard. At this point, however, they were screams rather than moans.-Look at you, taking my fingers so easily. So good, you are so good. You're doing such a wonderful job holding back. I haven't even needed to tell you to. You're the best of the good boys, doing what your master wants before he even tells you. I could be all day playing with you like this, but good boys deserve a reward. You want me to fill you up, don't you?He turned to me nodding fast, his face distorted in pleasure.-Y--YES MASTER. FILL ME UP. M--MAKE ME--MAKE ME MOAN YOUR NAME. MM-MAKE ME BEG LIKE A-- GOOD BOY.-Strip me, sweetheart. I'll give you what you want so bad.His hands traveled to my half exposed chest and pulled my shirt open, none of us caring what happened to it at this point. I had already kicked my shoes off, so he only had to pull my pants down. Once he was done, he knelt down on the bed, waiting for me to tell him what to do.-On your hands and knees. I have a surprise for you, as well. Close your eyes and open your mouth.I shoved my hand in the drawer again, pulling out an all-black piece of fabric and, when I checked he had obeyed me, made him bite it and secured it to the back of his neck. I heard a muffled moan coming from him, he was enjoying this almost more than me. I pulled his hands to his back and joined the handcuffs again, restraining him. I licked a path from his nape to the lower part of his back, rubbing his inner thighs.-You look so sweet I could just eat you up. Actually, that's what I may do.I sucked a mark on his left thigh, right below his cock. He shivered pushing his ass back, trying to get some friction. I kept sucking and biting marks all over his thighs and ass cheeks. I went on like that for a few minutes, leaving an almost straight line of hickeys down his back. When he least expected, I shoved two of my fingers inside him again and scissored them. When he tried to grind back, I pushed him further into the mattress. -Don't be so impatient, I'll give you all you want very soon. I hope you're clean.He moaned loud enough for me to hear it clearly. I added another finger and aimed for his prostate again. It was becoming comfortably easy to find. In only a few seconds, I had him writhing below me, the pelasure too big to be still. I ran my tongue down his back, following all the hickeys I had left there earlier. After sucking another one right where the trail ended, I started licking downer. I pulled my fingers out slowly, making him whine.-Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll love what's about to come.Without wasting more time, I circled his hole with my tongue slowly, taking in all of his reactions. I licked around softly, digging my fingers on his thigh. I was sure they would end up leaving a bruise, but it would only add up to all the marks I had already left on his body, and all the ones I was sure I would leave on the next few hours. After a while, I shoved my tongue in, along with a finger, and started eating him out. By this time, he was nothing but a moaning, drooling mess. His body was almost convulsing with pleasure, and he was trying his best not to push back against my tongue. I, or rather, my almost painful erection, decided it would be best not to tease him much longer. I changed my tongue with two fingers and leaned forward, grazing his earlobe with my teeth.-Do you think we'll be needing extra lubrication, sweetheart?-He shook his head, too needy to even care about pain.-Thought so. Brace yourself, then.I didn't need to say anymore. My body moved almost before I could register it, and, soon, my fingers had been replaced by the head of my cock and we were both moaning. With shaky hands, I took the handcuffs off him and untied the gag, flipping him over, still halfway inside him. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and pulled slowly, dragging a moan from the bottom of his throat. I tried to keep a steady rhythm, but it was hard given all the attention I had been neglecting to give to my boner. He all but screamed with every thrust, digging his nails on my back hard enough to draw blood, but I couldn't care less. My thrusts were becoming more and more erratic. I tried to angle my hips as best as I could to reach his prostate, feeling my climax closer with every second.-G--AH GOD-- L--LET ME COME-- PLEASE.-Just a little m--more.Not even a minute later, I came, filling him up. He took it as the sign that he could finally come and, within a couple of thrusts, he painted our stomachs white, repeating my name like some sort of mantra. I milked our orgasms, panting as I collapsed on the bed. He moved away, biting his lip, and knelt on the bed in front of me, spreading his ass. Almost immediately, a white trail started flowing down his leg. He laid down across my chest with a satisfied smile on his face. After barely a minute, he was already asleep, looking totally fucked out. I wrapped my arms around him and before I could realise, I was dozing off myself.

* * *

  
The clock read 12:03 P.M. I had slept a little under 12 hours. Hoseok was lying beside me, wrists crossed over his head, almost like begging to be tied up. After a few minutes pondering the pros and cons, I went for it. After all, if he didn't want all I would have to do would be untying him. I fished a rope out of the drawer and put it around his wrists, tying a few knots to secure them, and tied the end of the rope to the headboard. Now I just had to wait for him to wake up. I decided to snap a few quick pictures before he did. They would make some quality jerk-off material. I didn't have to wait too long, less than ten minutes. 

-Good morning, sweetheart. Slept well?He tried to move but found himself restrained. Staring at me, he smirked, lifting his eyebrow.-Good morning to you too. Didn't waste time, I see. May I ask what you have in mind?-He looked down at my semi hard cock.-I think I already know, though.-Do you want to know what I have in mind? Alright, I'll tell you. I'm going to fuck you nice and hard until you can't help but moan my name, until all you can remember is me, the feeling of my hands all over you, my cock stretching you, my mouth leaving all those beautiful marks on your skin. And when I've achieved all that, I'll slow down, I'll lay my hands all over you, I'll reach as deep as I can, and I'll try to reach even deeper. My mouth will be all over you, marking you even more, until all of you is screaming who you belong to. I'll make you come harder than you ever have, but it won't end there, not at all. When I'm done I'll kiss you until none of us can feel anything but each other, until we're both gasping for air. How does that sound to you?Judging by his face, it was all he wanted. Without wasting more time, I started doing all I had told him I would. By the time I did, it was already lunchtime. We got dressed in silence, staring at each other.-Trying to keep as much of me as you can in your head?-May or may not, take a guess.-I guess you'll remember me for at least a few days, at least for as long as you're sore.He laughed breathily and threw a pillow my way. Not much longer after, we made out way to the restaurant.-Mr Jung, back again? I'm guessing the night was long for you two.-We could say it that way, yes.-I looked at Hoseok, satisfied to see how hard he was trying not to laugh.- I hope you can find a place for us.With a nod and a polite smile, the woman led us to my usual table. There was nothing worth mentioning this time. At least not durning the meal. When he suggested that we went to the bathroom, I just couldn't say no. Fifteen minutes and a hot and steamy makeout seession after that, we were already heading out. The least I could do was walking him to his place. We walked together, hand in hand at times, pushing each other, playfighting and laughing. Eventually, we reached his door, almost out of breath.-It has been an awesome night. Thank you,  hyung.-No need to call me hyung, just Daehyun is fine. We need another night like last one, don't you think?He bit his lip and looked at me nodding. I approached, a reflex rather than a conscious action. I put my hands on his waist and leaned closer, pressing our foreheads together.-S--sounds good. We'll keep in touch, won't we?-Don't doubt it.That was all I could say before my body took control over my mind once again and my lips pressed to his, almost as hungrily as last night. I aimed to kiss all the air out of his lungs. I wanted his soft lips on mine for as long as I could take, our tongues so close together I couldn't even tell whose was which anymore. Another kiss came after that one, and after, another. Only after the next did we actually pull apart, panting.-I have to get going, have a good day.I pressed a kiss to his cheek and left, waving him goodbye.

* * *

JH's POV

I stood on the sidewalk, dumbstruck even long after he had turned the corner and disappeared from my sight. I couldn't believe all that had happened. I kept replaying in my head, over and over, all that had happened on the last 24 hours. I could feel Daehyun all over my body, on the small hickeys on my back, the ones on my thighs, the bruises shaped like his fingers all over my body, the faint rope marks around my wrists. But, over all, I could feel him on a specially large hickey he had left behind on my collarbone. I could rememeber the way my name sounded on his voice almost as if he were still there, whispering it on my ear just like the first time. I walked in the house with my head still on the clouds. I couldn't pay attention to anything around me. When I closed the door behind me, I just stood there, covering my face with my hands and just laughing, laughing as I had never laughed before. I would've never thought I would find someone who knew how to put me in my place, someone who could make a shiver run down my spine only with a few words. I barely even realised when Seokjin appeared and started scolding me, probably going on about how I hadn't even left a message, or how I had missed lunch. After a few minutes, I was calmed enough to at least tey to listen to him. - --And what even happened to you? You've never been busy enough to forget sending a message to say you will spend the night out.I didn't even bother to talk, I doubted my own voice. Daehyun was, talking clearly, the most impressive cock I had taken in my mouth. Well, and everywhere else. I would lie if I said my throat wasn't hurt. I pulled my tanktop down, just as enough to show him the impressive mark. His face changed immediately, running his eyes over all the skin I was showing. I took off my jacket to show him more, but before I could even start to lift my tank top to show him my back, he left, mumbling something about talking before dinner. That is to say, I had almost four hours to spare. To be honest, I was still quite tired, even after sleeping for half a day. Taking a nap would be the smartest I could do.There were still over 30 minutes left for dinner, but I wasn't all that tired. I walked in the living room, hoping to watch something on TV before the unavoidable convesation with the rest. I didn't usually spend the night out, and even less without telling them anything. Right as I walked in, I saw all six of them sitting there, staring at me. Well, TV would have to wait. -Where did you spend the night, Hoseok?-There it was, Momma Jin scolding the stray cub.-And more importantly, who were you with?I cleared my throat, trying to sound as coherent as I possibly could.-I-- I was with Daehyun, from B.A.P. You know, that guy with the awesome vocals.Taehyung nodded with a smile on his face. -Yes, I saw them when they came home. Daehyun kissed you senseless, didn't he? And then you stayed in the sidewalk looking at him as he left.I looked at him, trying not to act surprised. -That's-- That's not what happened, I just---When he came in he was quite weird. He was flustered and covering his face, and laughing. I don't even think he was paying attention to me.-That's not-- God, let me talk. Look, yes, I was with him. And I just stood there because-I needed to think of a credible excuse-I wasn't too sure he had left. Maybe he came back for round four.Alright, maybe it wasn't too credible. But it had the effect I expected. Suddenly, they were more interested about the details than the fact I hadn't called. Jimin the most. He looked at me, eyebrow raised and incredulous smile on his face.-Round four, huh?-Well, counting the handjob in the cinema, my-- experiment at dinner time, Daehyun pressing his-- himself against me and the make out session in the elevator--Wait, and also in the bathrooms after lunch. Well, besides of that, a blowjob, sex and then in the morning sex again.-And you made out again before coming in.-Right, we also made out before he left. Thank you, Tae.-Well, without counting those minor things, yes, it would be round four.If I didn't have their attention before, I sure as hell had it now. -What do you mean by "experiment"?-I mean I tried to get him off with my foot. He endures more than I thought.Jin sighed, counting this battle as lost, and decided to go for asking as well. -So, all those marks?-Those are just a small part, my back is full, and my thighs. They're basically everywhere from my knees up.-How big was he on a scale from pitiful to unforgettable?-We all looked at Jimin. His way of phrasing sexual questions was something you just didn't get used to.-Just tell me a size.-Fucking unforgettable. Unforgettable squared.-I held my hands apart from each other, trying to be as accurate as possible.-Like that, more or less.-No shit.-I swear.-Well, the boy does have quite a bulge.-We all turned to Yoongi, surprised he had opened his mouth.-Don't look at me like that, as if it were a lie.-Well, you aren't wrong. It was like a whale.-Could you say it was Moby Dick, then?And like that, with five simultaneous groans and a fit of laughter from Jungkook's part at Taehyung's comment, the conversation was over.Dinner went by normally, without a single comment about my sexual life. They were keeping them for later, I guessed. After dinner, we all sat in the living room. They did talk about Daehyun, but, for now, They were talking about him on an innocent, totally safe for work way. For almost an hour, I had not much to say. Answering their questions, if I knew them, or learning the answers if we did have to search for them. Some of them were really basic, his birthdate, favourite colour, hobbies. Some were more of the kind of things only long term fans would know. At some point of the, at least, tenth list of facts about Jung Daehyun we read, however, the innocence was over. There, in bold, it said something about his croch, right above a gif of his hips moving obscenely. -Did he do that to you, hyung?I didn't know how red my face was, but I tried my best to answer coehrently.-Uh-- More or less, you could say so, yes. He was much more-- more.A couple of questions and snarky remarks from all of them later, it was bedtime already.  Taehyung and Jungkook retired to their room, followed not too long after by Seokjin. Jimin was next. Yoongi and Namjoon took a little longer to leave. They kept asking me about Daehyun a little longer. After a few minutes, however, I was left alone. I wondered if I should text Daehyun. Would he be waiting for it? Would it be too clingy from me? As those and more questions flew through my mind, my phone vibrated on my hand, making me forget my doubts. **-Scolded you too bad?** _-I will survive._ **-Were you thinking of me right now? Were you waiting for this?** I smiled to myself. If he knew I was waiting, then that had to mean he had been waiting for it too, right? I tried not to read too much into it, though. As nice as it would be having someone to fuck without having to rack my brain trying to find someone that were at least half decent, I couldn't assume this would be the road to the most perfect Friends With Benefits relationship I could think of. I went for a simple reply. _-Wouldn't say wait. I was about to text you goodnight._ **-So soon?** _-Still wrecked._ **-Fine, but don't complain when you wake up to like a million texts from me.** _-Wouldn't be expecting less. Night._ **-Good night.**  


* * *

  
DH's POV

The walk home didn't take long, even counting the more than five minutes I had been watching Hoseok after leaving him home. It was the most fun I'd had in years. Not only the sex. Spending time with him alone was already enough fun. When I got home, the light in the living room was on, but I couldn't hear anything, not the TV, or the radio or a converstion. I guessed they had gone out and had forgotten the light. Turns out they were all there, waiting for me. Yongguk was the first to speak.-Look who decided to appear.I didn't even bother looking at him. I walked to Junhong and put my hands on the armrests of his seat, leaning forward.-I fucked Hoseok.-You what? I showed him my lock screen. It was one of the pictures I had taken of him before he woke up. His face went white. Himchan jumped, literally jumped, out of his seat.-ARE YOU CRAZY?! HE'S FROM A RIVAL GROUP, A RIVAL COMPANY, HE--you're friends with one of them, and so is Junhong.-EXACTLY, FRIENDS. AND JUNGHONG IS FRIENDS WITH THE SAME GUY YOU FUCKED.-Don't worry, he's not the kind to kiss and tell. All the rumours are true. And now, if you don't mind, I need a shower.Without saying anything else, I walked out, leaving them alone to discuss what I had just told them.Nothing special happened after that. We had dinner like we usually do, even though Junhong was still a little more quiet and way paler than usual. It was a beautiful night. We sat on our balcony, looking at the full moon and the few clouds scattered around. It was a peaceful moment. Nothing could be heard, only the distant sound of traffic, and even a few birds, despite the time. A few minutes later, JongUp broke the silence, pointing at the moon.-Did Hoseok's ass end up like that?The reactions to his comment were priceless. Himchan choked on his drink. Yongguk and Youngjae let out a laugh. I just smirked. And Junghong, well, he tried to avoid the topic.-Look at that cloud, it looks just like a lobster.I could have let it go, but how many chances like this one would I have to make him feel awkward and flustered?-That one is just like the buttplug he had in his ass all evening. I'm not even sure how I didn't realise until I pulled it out. It was huge.Apparently, Youngjae was feeling talkative. Or he was as eager as me to make Junghong blush.-Knowing you, it's weird you didn't put it in there yourself.-Have you seen him? All I wanted to put in there was myself.-And so, you did. Right?-More than once.-THAT CLOUD IS A-He was still trying to avoid it, using the same old resource.-A BUTTERFLY.-Define more than once.-Fucked him twice, and he gave me an awesome blowjob.-A KANGAROO WITH THE HEAD OF A GOAT.-That doesn't count, I'm sure he didn't go all the way.-He did. And he didn't even gag once.-THAT'S-- MODERN ART.-That's what I call impressive. It's not that you're small.-THAT'S SHAPED LIKE A CLOUD.-He was so eager to see how deep I reached in.-THAT'S--Himchan cut him short.-That was the last cloud.He stormed in the house, coming out a couple of minutes later with a bottle of chocolate syrup. Without a word, he spilled some on the floor.-This stain is shaped like the Virgin.-You mean what we can be sure Hoseok isn't?He went back in with a groan. We heard a few noises, a couple of doors opening and slamming shut, and the rattle of a metallic bucket. After that, he was back on the door to the blacony. On his hand, there was a bucket of white paint. Without even thinking about it, he poured it over his head, covering himself in white.-Dare to say something about this.-You look like Hoseok after I was done with him.-i'M DONE WITH YOU ALL. I'M GOING FOR A WALK.Said that, he left. We weren't worried, though. Knowing him, he was going to see his brother. Or rather, his dog. After a few minutes, the only ones still out there were Yongguk and me. -It's getting late, I'm going in now.-Good night, hyung.-Good night, take a blanket if you're staying out here.-Don't worry, I'll go to bed now too.Not even ten minutes later, we were all in our rooms. I pulled out my phone and texted Hoseok until he fell asleep. Two hours and 298 random messages later, sleep took over me as well.

* * *

  
I woke up to a text from hoseok. It made me ridiculously happy to check he had been reading through all the nonsense I had texted him last night.

- _Not that I want to complain, but to talk about giraffes and their lack of vocal chords I think meeting up is better than 298 texts, don't you think?_ **-If I didn't know better I'd think it's a way to ask me out on a date.** _-If I didn't know better I'd think that's your way to saying you want a date._ **-Let's say I want. Hypothetically, where would you like to go?** _-Hypothetically speaking? I don't know, let's say, hypothetically, I just want to spend time with you._ **-There's a lovely café a few blocks away from your house. Hypothetically, it would be the best place for that.** His reply wasn't as immediate as the rest. Not that I was waiting for it. _-I'm guessing it's halfway from your house, isn't it?_ - **If I wanted a date with you I wouldn't like taking too long to get there.** _-Send me the name and meet me there after lunch._ **-Feeling bossy this morning, I see.** _-Still waiting for the name._ _ **-**_ **It's round the corner.** _-Fine, but I guess it has a name._ **-Round the corner.** _-Tell me what corner at least._ **-The thing is called round the corner.** - _Alright, alright. I'll be there at 4. Don't be late._ The few hours left for the date went by in a blur. Junhong called and told us to spend the evening with him and his brother. Everyone agreed. Everyone but me, I made up an excuse nobody believed and hurried to my room to get changed. The last thing I wanted was to be late. After emptying out half of my closet, I went for jeans, a shirt and a leather jacket. I didn't want to look like I had spent 30 minutes in front of the mirror, even if I had. I got to the café early, but he had been faster. I saw him sitting on one of the tables by the window. He was wearing jeans that clung to him on all the right places, and a t-shirt that hugged his body in all the right ways. His jacket, very similar to mine, was on the back of his chair. I sat in front of him before even saying hello. He looked even better on daylight than he did at night. -You're here early.-Look who's talking.He looked at me smiling and leaned on his hands, elbows propped up on the table.-I had a few minutes to spare, don't get too high on yourself.The waiter came by and we ordered our drinks and a piece of cake. We talked nonstop, laughing at each other's jokes, enjoying ourselves. Two lattes and almost three hours later, we decided to go for a walk, without a clear destination in mind. We walked hand in hand, much like last night, but with very different intentions. We suggested a few different places to go, from parks to museums, and even a few more cafés. We decided against all of them. I tried not to look too alert. There hadto be something we could do, I couldn't let this end so soon. Right then, my mind went to the empty house. We weren't too far, and there were a hundred different things we could do to have fun.-How about we go to my place? Nobody will be there until at least dinner time, and we have a lot of things to watch, and even video games if you want.-Sounds great, you lead the way.Even with those words, he started walking ahead of me, giving me a perfect sight of his ass. I took my mind off all that. I didn't want to make it sexual. Not for now, at least. The walk wasn't too long, twenty minutes at most. The second the door closed behind us, I pressed my lips to his on a chaste kiss. He kissed me back without hesitation, wrapping his arms around my neck. We were all over each other, but something was different. We wandered through the house, still all over each other. I led him to my room, both of our jackets hanging from the arm I didn't have wrapped around his slim waist.-Well, what would you like to do?-I Threw the jackets to my bed.-Take a look around if you want, there's no need to hurry. We have all evening to decide. He walked around my room, checking everything out. He took his time, taking books, DVDs and games off the shelf and putting them back. He spent a few minutes like that, trying to choose something to do. Finally, after inspecting half of my shelf, he found something he liked. He turned around, Mario Kart in hand and a beautiful smile on his face. -How about this? I think it's my turn to wreck your ass.-I'd love to see that happening, but you can be sure it won't be today.Without wasting more time, we started playing, sitting side by side on my bed. Round after round, however, it was starting to be clear my skills were nothing compared to his. It had been an hour, close to two, since we had started playing, and all I had managed to rack up were a couple of first positions. It wouldn't have been so bad if we hadn't played like a million rounds. After his hundreth win, he was ecstatic. He couldn't stop smiling and laughing, still pressed up against me.-How was that, huh, pretty boy? Not so dominant now, I see. Let's play the last one. Whoever wins this one wins the whole thing. Deal?-You sound so confident. Bring it on.-I put on my bet smirk before using the same pet name he had used on me only a few seconds before.-Pretty boy.It had exactly the effect I exprected it to. He giggled, crimson red.-Those dirty tricks won't help you win.Needless to say, he won each and every round. After winning the last lap, he lifted his arms, screaming in happiness.-Suck my ass, loser!-Already did last night, sweetheart.He tackled me, overjoyed. We hugged and rolled around on my bed, happy as we had been in years. Or, at least, me.At some point, we knoced down one of the glasses of water we had brought with us, and at least half of its contents ended up in his shirt. We were still laughing like idiots, even after I helped him out of his shirt. It wasn't until a couple of minutes later that we had calmed down enough to be able to talk.-I'll get you a clean shirt, let's take this to the kitchen before you end up having to change all your clothes. -You would obviously have an awfully bad time stripping me naked, wouldn't you?I threw my pillow at him, trying not to start laughing again.-Let's go before I regret picking the glasses up.He left my bed and walked to the door, laughing once again. After he walked out, however, his laugh stopped. I followed him, holding both glasses on a hand and closing my door with the other. When I turned around, I saw why. There, in front of us, there were five people, looking at us with expressions ranging from Youngjae's smirk to Junghong's pure shock. -So you had to go buy some clothes. -Look, guys. I swear it's not what it seems. We were just playing Mario Kart.-Since when do you need to take your shirt off to play Mario Kart?-It was an accident, we knoced out a glass and my shirt got wet. We were going to get a dry one now.-Believe me now?-I don't know, judging by what you told us, he's so submissive he would say anything you tell him to.Hoseok punched my arm.-I can't believe you told them that. I don't know what I should be more offended about, that you told them or what you told them.-Come on, I'm sure what you told your friends was even worse.-...Fine, you're right.But I'm not _that_ submissive.He emphasized the that, looking at me with a somewhat playful look on his face. It was relieving to see he wasn't mad.-Both should offend you. Get mad at him, he's an asshole.-I fucked your friend.-OH SHUT UP. _-_ Stop making me sound like an asshole.-I swear I'll get more paint.-I bet you like that, don't you? Being covered in white, from head to toe.Those were the words he needed to run off to his room again, making sure to slam the door hard enough for us to hear it. Hoseok giggled once again. I had lost account of how many times he had giggled along the evening, but they were enough for me to know I wanted to keep hearing it.-You shouldn't be so mean to the kid.I turned to him. He was wearing a plain pink t-shirt. It was a little tight around his shoulders, but it didn't seem to bother him. And it definitely didn't bother me either.-Last time I checked you were shirtless.-Thank him.He pointed at Jongup, who gave us a small nod and a smile.-Pink looks good on you, it goes with---Let me guess, your homosexuality?We got a choir of oh's and snorts form the four people still standing in front of us.-You're not one to talk, sweetheart. I wasn't going to say that, anyway.-What's it, then?-I was going to say it reminds me of your face when you spent ten minutes basically fangirling on the sidewalk after I had left.-I wonder how you know I did.-So you don't deny it.-Were you stalking me?-So what if I was?-Am I that interesting?I held his waist and pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around him. Youngjae was quick to react and took the glasses from my hand, allowing me to hug Hoseok properly. He held my face, one hand to each side.-Don't lie, sweetheart. You're starting to get hooked, aren't you?-You caught me. Jung Daehyun, the best drug.I pressed my lips to his, tightening my grip around his waist, without making any effort to take it further.A small giggle brought us back to reality, but we didn't bother getting away from each other.-Anything you want to tell us, guys?-Yes, it's not what it seems.-Oh, come on.-He's right. We're only friends.-Only friends don't kiss each other like that.-Fine. Friends with benefits, then.Himchan put a hand on my shoulder and the other one on Hoseok's.-We won't slap any label on you. Just remember we'll all cover up for you when you get your head off your ass and admit it.At this point, we were both blushing to no end. Almost as if to prove their point, we were still holding each other on a way that was way more than friendly, but I didn't want to let him go. And, apparently, neither did he.-Stay over for dinner, Hoseok. I'll call Taehyung and tell him to bring the rest here. I get the feeling we'll be spending quite a lot of time together from now on.Before finishing the sentence, he was already taking his phone to his ear and leaving to his room, followed almost immediately by the rest. We stared at each other for minutes, fighting the need to start laughing again. I pressed one kiss to his cheek, and another one after that. Soon, we were all over each other once again, sharing kisses, laughing together for the hundreth time that day. I don't know how long we spent there, without even bothering to walk in my room. All too soon, the doorbell brought us back to reality. Pressing a last kiss to those lips I was getting so used to, I opened the door. A boy I recognised asTaehyung was there, holding a few pizzas on his arms and showing a bright box-shaped smile.The time went by fast. Conversation between the two groups went by fluently, without awkward silences or topics like the weather or the current economy threatening to take over. Apparently, Hoseok and me were much more interesting. We had gone through all of the food they had brought long before getting bored of each other's company. At some point, we went from the dining table to the living room.-I'm just saying that no matter how hard you try to hide it, we'll end up knowing it anyway.-Himchan patted Taehyung's back.-Right?Taehyung, instead of answering, turned to the boy sitting beside him, Jungkook if I'm not wrong, showing one of his already familiar smiles. Time went by faster than we wanted. Before we even realised, it was 2 a.m. and Junhong had fallen asleep on the couch. We whispered our goodbyes, making plans to get together like this again in a few days' time. I walked them all to the door, while my group mates tried their best to move the ridiculously big maknae to his room without waking him up. Hoseok and I walked a little behind the rest of his group, none of us wanting to let the other go. We stood by the door, hand in hand, paying little to no attention to the audience we had.-I'll call you when I get home, okay?-I'm counting on it.-I put his jacket over his shoulders, letting my hands run down his arms back to his hands.- You can't imagine how much fun I had.A pink blush creeped up his face when he looked at me, smiling. We didn't doubt to kiss for what felt like the millionth time.Seokjin cleared his throat, pointing at his watch.-Nobody's telling you to come with us, Hoseok. You can stay the night if you want.Himchan's voice came from one of the open windows.-No way, last time Daehyun brought someone over for the night we couldn't sleep for three days.We kissed again, surrounded by the laughs of our friends. I stood by the door long after they had disappeared from my sight, until my phone vibrated on my back pocket with a message from Hoseok. We talked and talked until sleep got the best of us. I definitely could get used to this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We'll be publishing this on wattpad as well. A little bit of feedback would be nice to know if you want to keep reading about these two. (I know I can't write summaries for shit, thank you very much.)


End file.
